


Teach Me How To Love You (Cause I Won't)

by joidianne4eva



Category: Elysium (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look, I get that we’re not buddies but I need your help.”</p><p>Julio wrinkled his nose at that. “Last time I checked you weren’t into boosting cars and shit anymore.”</p><p>Spider chocked out a harsh laugh. “I fucking wish I’d still been doing that shit. Nah, I’m here about Max.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me How To Love You (Cause I Won't)

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Cougars_Catnip for the read though and beta.

Four months ago Max left Julio behind while he ran from the mad men that wanted the information he had in his head.

It had been four months since the man made his way to Elysium.

Julio had spent the time recovering from the wound that had almost killed him until the bots showed up. He’d spent four months avoiding the sight of Max and Freya on almost every poster that he came across, proclaiming that Elysium was a changed place.

Time and the robots managed to heal most of his wounds but Julio couldn’t shake the pain in his chest every time he thought of Max.

So needless to say when he opened the door only to find Spider on his doorstep Julio slammed the damn thing in the man’s face and went straight back to bed…or at least he tried to.

*O*

“The fuck do you want?” Julio growled when he finally let the man in. It was either open his damn door or shoot Spider in his fucking face and Julio really didn’t want to get locked up again so he’d gone with the first option.

Spider held up his hands in supplication but Julio just narrowed his eyes until the man dropped his peace keeper act.

“Look, I get that we’re not buddies but I need your help.”

Julio wrinkled his nose at that. “Last time I checked you weren’t into boosting cars and shit anymore.”

Spider chocked out a harsh laugh. “I fucking wish I’d still been doing that shit. Nah, I’m here about Max.”

This time Julio wasn’t quick enough to stop the dark look that flashed across his face so he just scowled at Spider because he hadn’t heard a damn thing from Max in four months. Instead he turned away, grabbing two beers from his side table before tossing one at Spider, smirking when the man fumbled the catch and almost dropped the can. “I haven’t heard from that cabron since he left my ass high and dry in that shithole of a hospital. I almost bled out because half of them didn’t know how to stitch up a wound.”

“He was in a coma.”

Spider’s words made Julio freeze but the man wasn’t done.

“He was supposed to bite it but Carlyle was smart as fuck, he had a failsafe for his failsafe. We barely managed to get him into one of the med-bays before his heart gave out but the damn thing knew exactly what to do. Didn’t change the fact that he was out for three months though.”

“I still don’t get why you’re here,” Julio cut in, ignoring the way his heart was pounding in his chest.

Spider nodded, glancing at his beer can without opening it. “Like I said Carlyle had a failsafe, we just didn’t know it was more of an upgrade….”

“Upgrade for what?” Julio demanded when the man trailed off.

Spider’s eyes met his and for a moment Julio saw nothing but fear. “For humanity.”

“Madre de Dios!”

“Ex-fucking-actly,” Spider agreed, finally popping his can open. “He’s faster, stronger, he was already smart as fuck but now…it’s like he’s a freaking droid.”

“But that’s good, si?” Julio inquired, his anger at Max pushed to the back of his mind in the wake of this new information.

“It would’ve been good because he’s still got people after what’s in his head but he’s…we think the upgrade was corrupted.”

Julio nodded before taking a long draw of his beer. “What do you need me to do?”

Spider eyed him for a long moment. “It ain’t what we need you to do; it’s what we need you to get him not to do.”

*O*

Elysium was everything Julio had never had and more.

As a child he’d never really thought about the place because what good was dreaming when he knew that he wasn’t going to ever go there? Instead, he’d listened to Max and Freya talk about Elysium. They’d never seen him but even as a child Julio was good at hiding. His mama had called him su sombra, her shadow…he’d kept the name after she died, trying to live up to it whether he was in lockup or on the streets.

Follow Spider off the shuttle, Julio ignored the way that his new clothes felt against his skin. The bots had managed to fix the illnesses, the diseases but poverty was beyond them and Julio had always been poor.

The air on Elysium felt different, heavier. Julio kept his mouth closed because he was sure that if he didn’t he’d be able to taste it.

The woman waiting for them at the port was familiar and when Spider greeted her as Freya, Julio let his eyes roam her features, trying to find the girl she’d been in the woman she’d become.

When she greeted him Julio nodded, keeping his distance and she seemed to understand what he was doing because she didn’t push for more than the handshake he’d allowed her.

“Where is he?” Spider asked Freya and Julio watched her expression darken.

“In his rooms, he hasn’t been out since you left.”

Spider nodded and gestured for Julio to follow him.

*O*

Julio didn’t know what he expected to see when he walked into the apartment that was apparently Max’s but this wasn’t it.

The place was decorated sparsely but Julio knew expensive shit when he saw it and the things spread throughout the space was expensive as fuck, which made sense seeing as Max had everyone’s secrets locked in his head.

It wouldn’t do to piss off the banker, now would it?

“Max, get your ass out here!” Spider called as he walked into the hall and Julio only noticed the man’s lack of his old limp when he stepped over a laptop that was lying carelessly on the floor.

“Who said I was anywhere else?”

The voice made Julio freeze as his eyes tried to pinpoint Max’s location in the unfamiliar surroundings.

Max detached himself from where he’d been hidden from sight in a nearby alcove like a shadow and Julio could see the changes in the way the man moved, more predator than human, dark eyes never leaving Julio’s face as he moved.

“You found him.”

Max’s voice was like ghost fingers on Julio’s skin and he fought the urge to step back.

“Said I would, didn’t I?” Spider responded and Julio’s lips twisted into a snarl at the familiarity between the two.

“Why the fuck am I here, Max?”

Max was so close that Julio could almost feel the other man’s breath. “Because it’s where you belong Julio. I promised I’d get you up here didn’t I?”

“And what do you get in return cause shit like this don’t come free and you ain’t the same hombre I ran with down there. Spider told me all about your upgrade.”

Max’s smile made Julio want to deck him. “You’re right, it’s not free but I’m sure you’ll like it.”

“Like Freya did?” Julio taunted because fuck Max and Spider and this whole fucked up situation.

“Freya grew up, she’d not the same person but you are, aren’t you?”

“I’m out of here, is what I am,” Julio snarled as he turned, shoving past Spider who’d been watching the two of them. Fuck Spider’s offer, Max was a grown man if he couldn’t control himself then Julio didn’t know what the hell Spider thought Julio could do about it.

“Two million….”

Julio froze, glancing over his shoulder at Max who was still staring at him. “Que?”

“I’ll give you two million to stay here for a year,” Max offered up and Julio’s eyes darted to Spider who shrugged like two million wasn’t anything.

“He’s got _everything_ in his head. Two million would be easy for him.”

“You’re gonna give me two million to just stay here with you? Cause I ain’t no puta, if you want that shit….”

“Just to stay here, anything else is up to you,” Max cut in and for a second the man staring at him wasn’t some strange creature that Julio didn’t understand. He was the same Max that had protected him in lockup when Julio wasn’t more than a scrawny teen, the same man who’d gotten him a deal to get him into Elysium and Julio’s mama didn’t raise no fool. If he left he’d regret it for the rest of his life.

“Fine….” He agreed finally, ignoring Spider’s loud exhale as he focused on Max.

“But try anything, cabron and I’m cutting off your upgraded dick with a butter knife.”

Max grinned, spreading his hands in a show of peace. “You might regret that, they even made it bigger than before.”

Julio almost swallowed his own tongue at the mental image but he ignored the heat he could feel on his skin as he glowered at Max.

“Show me where in this shithole I’m sleeping and don’t say a fucking word about your tiny dick, comprende?”

Max nodded as he gestured for Julio to follow him though the smirk on his face said he wouldn’t be silent for long.

Julio was probably going to regret agreeing to this shit but two million dollars was a lot of money to play glorified babysitter for the man that Julio had been in love with ever since he knew what the word love meant.

 


End file.
